Kurapika y la tarde mas extraña de su vida
by Akane Black
Summary: Kurapika con amnesia. Las dificultades que provoca este hecho durante una tarde no son pocas (Una tarde muy traumante para el Kurata.Ojo,One-Shot,OOC, Parodia y Yaoi [KurapikaxLeorio y GonxKillua]


FAN FICS DE HUNTER X HUNTER

O al menos eso se intentó uu

KURAPIKA Y LA TARDE MÁS EXTRAÑA DE SU VIDA

Fan fics escrito por Akane Black Nekoi

Aclaraciones Varias:

Ni los personajes, ni la historia original me pertenecen, todo pertenece al creativo ingenio de Yoshihiro Togashi-Sama, así que las incoherencias son de parte mía para todos ustedes.

Este fics es un One-Shot y un PG-13, así que lo de pervertida guárdenselo cuando escriba un NC-17 de Hunter x Hunter (Lo cual no creo que tarde mucho.....para infortunio mío)

Advertencia, P-E-L-I-G-R-O, este fics es una mezcla altamente incoherente de Parodia, la cual tiene fecha de caducidad, y posee una gran cantidad indeterminada de OOC´S (Out of Character, o sea, personajes descontrolados, fuera de su personalidad) también es un shounen-ai, pero algo ligero (en mi opinión, así que mejor se cuidan) Y cuidado especial, porque también este fics cae en la clasificación de Mpreg.

Kurapika se encontraba mirando por la ventana, las primeras señas de que el atardecer se acercaba se estaban reflejando en el cielo, se estaba hospedando en un hotel de la ciudad de Saban, y solo tenía un pensamiento en la mente........saltar por la ventana, si, saltar y acabar de una vez con ese maldito dolor de estómago que lo estaba fulminando literalmente, por culpa de ese maldito revoltijo había estado todo el día vomitando, así que cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí esperando encerrado en su cuarto a que el asco fuera más fuerte que él y lo llevara a realizar otra visita al retrete sin escalas adheridas. Así que Kurapika se encontraba pensando seriamente en la opción de saltar para seguir quejándose de su estómago en ultratumba, cuando golpearon, de una manera demasiado entusiasta la puerta, y no fue la sorpresa del Kurata al abrir la puerta, de encontrarse a Gon y Killua de una manera muy **rara** vestida, que de la pura risa casi le dan ganas de vomitar nuevamente, encima de los dos niños.

-¡¡GON!! ¡¡KILLUA!! Pensé que querían tirar la puerta a golpes- Y al mirar nuevamente las extrañas vestimentas de los dos chicos, Kurapika no pudo menos que sonreír maliciosamente mientras aguantaba las ganas locas de burlarse de una forma muy descarada, mientras decía -¿Donde queda el circo al cual acaban de unirse chicos?-

-¿Por que dices eso Kurapika?- Preguntó con el más inocentes de los aires, Gon.

–No hay ningún circo en la ciudad de Saban-

-Lo digo por su ropa, es francamente ridícula- Respondió el Kurata, mientras se acercaba más a Killua para observar mas de cerca la chaqueta que llevaba. Y en verdad, era la ropa más extraña y ridícula que Kurapika hubiera visto en su vida, parecían ser Fracks, pero en color rosado, y para ser sinceros, un rosado bastante impactante, daba la impresión que se podía dirigir el tránsito en la noche con ese traje, la chaqueta en la zona del cuello iba adornada con mostacillas de color rosado, al igual que el cinturón, el cual era de color rosado intenso, de seda y notoriamente fosforescente, ambos llevaban zapatos de charol blancos, camisas de color rosado pálido, corbatas de moño rosado oscuro y sombreros de copa, del mismo color del traje.

-¿Kurapika, tienes fiebre?- Preguntó Killua, con la expresión de querer exterminar al último miembro de la tribu Kurata.

-Ya que lo preguntas, desde ayer no me siento muy bien, y si, creo que tengo algo de fiebre- Dijo Kurapika, mientras se ponía la mano en la frente para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No me interesa si estas enfermo o estas echo nervios ¡¡YO TE DIJE QUE ESTOS TRAJES ERAN RIDÍCULOS, PERO TU INSISTISTE EN QUE GON Y YO LOS USÁRAMOS!!- Gritó Killua apuntando con un dedo acusador dirigido a Kurapika.

-¿Que yo les pedí que se pusieran esos trajes tan ridículos?, Killua no me culpes a mí de las locuras de ustedes- Respondió Kurapika, mientras Gon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y según él, creyendo comprender todo lo que pasaba, tomó a Kurapika del brazo, y como el rubio no se esperaba el "ataque sorpresa", este fue literalmente arrastrado al interior de su habitación, por un entusiasta Gon.

-Déjalo en paz Killua, en este día es obvio que Kurapika va a estar muy nervioso, es normal que encuentre que todo esta mal en el día de su matrimonio-

-Gon, solo dices eso, porque desde un comienzo te gustaron los trajes que eligió Kurapika para que usáramos el día de su matrimonio- Le espetó Killua, el cual se encontraba abriendo la envoltura de unas golosinas con sabor menta.

-Un momento, como es ese asunto de mi matrimonio – Preguntó Kurapika con el terror reflejado en su cara, pues lo único que tenía en mente (Y lo único que podía recordar en ese momento) era su dolor de estómago que lo estaba matando, y ahora, al saber que supuestamente se iba a casar y, además, al sentir el olor de los dulces de menta de Killua, las nauseas había vuelto con mayor intensidad.

-Si que estas mal Kurapika, si hasta te veo un poco azul ahora que te observo bien, pero debe ser normal en un novio que sabe que en solo una hora más se habrá unido en matrimonio, ya sabes, con todo ese rollo de pa-ra to-da la vi-da, pues cualquiera se aterroriza- Dijo Killua, con toda la intención de que el Kurata entrara más en pánico.

Ante esas palabras, Kurapika, se quedó de piedra, incapaz de mover un músculo para poder salir corriendo, menos para articular palabra alguna, ya que él todavía no entendía en que minuto de su vida se había comprometido para casarse y menos recordaba que ese era el día de su matrimonio.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste Killua?- Preguntó Gon con el seño fruncido.

-¿Que hice?- Preguntó Killua, con un aire inocente que no se veía para nada real en él. Mas real se hubiera visto a Karuto jugando al arroz con leche con Killua.

-Asustaste al pobre de Kurapika, y con lo nervioso que ya se encontraba-

-Bueno, si está tan aterrado ¿Todavía está a tiempo de arrepentirse o no?-

-¡¡PERO QUE DICES KILLUA!! Kurapika ya nos explicó que él está enamorado ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-

-Pero las personas cambian de opinión........-

-¡¡TE VOY A CERRAR LA BOCA KILLUA!!- Gritó Gon, mientras adoptaba la posición que adoptaría un felino para saltar sobre su presa.

-Me gustaría ver que lo hagas, ¡¡Pero sin patadas!!- Respondió Killua abriendo los brazos en señal de pelea.

-Esta bien, será una pelea limpia, el que pierda le dará la razón al otro- Respondió Gon, mientras saltaba sobre Killua y comenzaban a pelear.

Kurapika, mientras veía como comenzaba la pelea entre Gon y Killua, y de pasada salía de su espasmo triple y comenzaba a recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo, vio algo que casi hace que se le pare el corazón debido a la impresión, encima de la cama, había un frack de color blanco, y encima de la mesita de noche, un inconfundible ramo de novia, y casi con temor, lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano derecha, en la cual tenía ¡¡un anillo de compromiso de plata!!. Debido a la impresión, las nauseas volvieron, y Kurapika corrió al baño por enésima vez en el día para poder vomitar, hecho que terminó con la pelea entre Gon y Killua.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kurapika está muy nervioso- Comentó Killua asqueado con el sonido que emitía Kurapika desde el baño.

-Hasta que te das cuenta Killua- Respondió Gon, mientras tomaba la ropa del novio y entraba al baño sin asco alguno, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a tales espectáculos por los borrachos que frecuentaban la caverna (Barsucho de cuarta, Antro de quinta, etc) de su tía Mito-San.

Así que entre muchos reclamos y algo de vómito que hizo que Killua estuviera a punto de vomitar el también, Kurapika terminó vistiéndose con aquel traje de novio, que se suponía que había elegido cuidadosamente, y que en esos momentos encontraba el traje más siútico del mundo.

Como Gon seguía con aquel entusiasmo tan a flor de piel, se ofreció a peinar a Kurapika, el cual, aunque se quejó mucho diciendo que no lo necesitaba, ya se encontraba derrotado frente al tocador que había dentro de aquel cuarto de hotel, mientras Killua había tomado el ramo de novia y lo observaba detenidamente.

-Es el ramo de novia más feo que e visto en mi vida, es mas, solo se sabe que es de novia por que tiene esas tontas cintas blancas amarando las flores, o sino nadie se daría cuenta- Comentó Killua mientras le pasaba el ramo a Kurapika, el cual por primera vez se detuvo a observar con detención el bouquet, eran rosas blancas y lilys naranjas.

-Bueno, el señor de la tienda de flores dijo que era lo más "masculino" que podía hacer por el ramo de Kurapika- Respondió Gon, el cual había acompañado a Kurapika a comprarse el ramo de novia.....errr....bueno, el ramo de novio.

-¡¡QUE!!- Kurapika casi se cae de la silla de la impresión -¿Cómo se supone que **yo** voy a entrar con un ramo de flores a la iglesia?- Para Kurapika la situación era cada vez más absurda, partiendo por el inconveniente de que no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era la chica con la cual se suponía se iba a casar, y encontraba una completa falta de sensibilidad pedir aunque sea una foto de la susodicha, menos preguntar por su nombre.

-Pero si tu mismo dijiste que sería lindo que entraras con un ramo de novio, ya sabes, alguno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, pues es la tradición, y, además, tengo mucha ilusión de ser yo quien atrape el ramo Kurapika- Respondió Gon mientras seguía cepillando el cabello del Kurata.

-¿Cómo es eso que tu quieres atrapar el ramo Gon? Se supone que son las mujeres quienes deben atrapar el ramo, no los hombres- Contestó muy rápido Kurapika, sin caer realmente en cuenta, en lo extraña que era toda esa situación.

-Hey, tu le prometiste a Gon que podría participar- Se quejó Killua -¿En serio?- Respondió un más confundido Kurapika.

-Si, además, con Killua ya hicimos una apuesta, si yo atrapo el ramo nos casaremos en cuatro meses más en la mansión Zaoldyeck, y si no logro atraparlo, pues nos casamos el próximo mes en isla ballena - Respondió un alegre Gon, mientras Killua le ponía su mano en el hombro y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras Kurapika sentía que le entraban ganas de vomitar otra vez.

-¡¡¿Cómo es eso que ustedes dos se van a casar?!!- Kurapika sentía, además de su dolor de estomago "in creciendo", que todo estaba patas para arriba, es más nada era coherente y no le sorprendería que en ese momento entrara Hisoka en la habitación vestido de verde y diciendo que es una col de Bruselas.

-Te dije que se lo contaras después de la ceremonia religiosa, ya sabía que lo encontraría demasiado apresurado Gon- Dijo Killua, mientras se alejaba un poco de Gon (Pero no mucho) para poder encarar al Kurata –Está bien que tu estés de novio desde hace taaaaaaanto tiempo, y que yo con Gon estemos juntos desde hace solo 5 días, pero creo que podemos decidir lo que queremos hacer con nuestras vidas nosotros solos- Esto último a oídos del Kurata sonó mas como una amenaza que una reprimenda.

-Ya Killua, no seas tan pesado con Kurapika, después de todo él nos ayudó mucho para que los demás nos dejaran tranquilos con nuestra decisión de estar juntos y todo eso, además, hasta nos regaló estas bonitas alianzas cuando compró las suyas- Argumentó Gon con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras mostraba su mano derecha en donde se podía ver una anillo de compromiso de plata, de un diseño parecido al que tenía Kurapika en su mano.

-¿En-entonces.....ustedes dos......realmente se aman?- Preguntó un confuso y algo desorientado Kurapika, el cual ya a esas alturas de la conversación no estaba seguro para donde quedaba el norte, o la salida de escape.

-Por supuesto que si torpe- Le espetó Killua, a lo que Kurapika, pasando por alto el insulto, no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Y sus familias lo aprueban?-

-Mito-San dice que si yo soy feliz ella también, y la familia de Killua también opinan lo mismo- Respondió Gon mientras prendía del bolsillo superior de la chaqueta de Kurapika una flor de Azahar.

-¿La familia de Killua también le desean la felicidad a él?- Preguntó el Kurata muy confundido ante la reacción de esa familia de asesinos.

-No, ellos quieren la felicidad de Gon, el otro día cuando lo presenté a mi familia, pues le cayó bien a todo el mundo, tal vez demasiado bien para que sea sano- Respondió Killua, al parecer bastante decepcionado por que su familia tomara más en cuenta la felicidad de su novio que la suya propia.

-Oye Gon, ¿Por qué me prendes esta flor de Azahar?, Se supone que son las novias las que deben llevar esta flor- Preguntó Kurapika con aire de sabelotodo.

-Bueno, hace unos días atrás dijiste que querías llevarla puesta el día de tu boda, así que creo que deberías usarla igual- Respondió Gon, como si estuviera contestando cuanto es uno más uno.

-Bueno yo no creo que deberías usarla, sería demasiado _desvergonzado _de tu parte- Dijo Killua con la malicia resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

-Bueno, si él quiere usarla, pues que la use y ya, total no todos los invitados saben su significado- Defendió Gon.

-Tal vez no saben su significado, pero si saben contar Gon- Respondió Killua, mientras miraba burlonamente la cara de aturdido de Kurapika.

-Oigan....¡¡Un momento!!, ¿Ustedes saben cual es el significado de la flor de Azahar?- Preguntó Kurapika, sin saber muy bien si prefería escuchar la respuesta o más bien seguir con su plan original y tirarse por la ventana, lo cual era la opción mas cuerda y sensata que había por entonces.

-Claro que sabemos el significado simbólico de la flor, tu mismo nos lo explicaste, ¿O ya no te acuerdas Kurapika?- Preguntó un algo desorientado Killua, debido a la falta de memoria, poco común en el Kurata.

-Si esta flor la lleva la novia en el día de su matrimonio, significa que es pura, es un símbolo de castidad antes del matrimonio. Pero Kurapika si tu la quieres llevar lo debes hacer, tu mismo dijiste que en tu clan todas las parejas llevaban esa flor al altar como símbolo de honor y pureza, así que creo que tu deberías usarla, sin importar lo que o-t-r-o-s piensen- Dijo Gon mirando con especial énfasis a Killua, tratando de mandarle el mensaje subliminal de cá-lla-te.

-Si y de todas maneras mantendremos tu secreto en silencio Kurapika, total siempre se puede decir que es normal que algunos bebes nazcan al 10 mes- Afirmó Killua mientras estallaba en risas.

Y al escuchar la palabra bebé, Kurapika casi se desmaya, o sea, además de no recordar ni como se llamaba la persona con la cual debía casarse dentro de pocos momentos, para colocar el marrasquino a la torta de novios, también había deshonrado a su supuesta "novia que no lograba recordar" y para remate de locos, ella estaba embarazada, y a juzgar por el sarcasmo de Killua, de un mes....horror, eso quería decir que dentro de 8 meses sería pa-pá. Kurapika se miró por última vez en el espejo, y se vio extrañamente de color verdoso, antes de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar......nuevamente.

-Creo que este asunto es más complicado para él que para nadie más- Comentó Gon, mientras Killua tomaba su celular y llamaba al chofer del auto que se suponía que los iba a llevar a la iglesia, mientras Gon le dedicaba una rápida mirada asesina, puesto que iba a ser él quien llamara al supuesto chofer.

Decididamente ahora se sentía peor de lo que se sentía hace 30 minutos atrás, o sea, antes que llegaran a su cuarto Gon y Killua. Kurapika por más que trataba de esforzarse no conseguía recordar que tuviese una novia o algo parecido, es más ni siquiera recordaba que le gustara alguna chica, y sin mencionar ese revoltijo en el estómago que tenía que no lo dejaba pensar con más claridad, que daría siquiera por alguna sal de fruta o alguna aspirina. Y de repente todo fue muy claro, ¿Quien era el presumido que andaba diciendo que sería el mejor alumno de la facultad de medicina?, Pues Leorio, así que ya era hora que ayudara en algo el inútil ese y le diera algo para el dolor de estomago, pero la pregunta del año era, ¿Donde rayos se encontraba Leorio?

-Oigan chicos ¿Me hacen un favor? ¿Pueden llamar a Leorio y decirle que venga? Me siento bastante mal del estómago, tal vez él tenga un remedio para lo que tengo- Preguntó Kurapika desde el baño, pues no creía que dejara de vomitar así que era mejor estar en ese lugar y en ningún otro lado.

-¿Estas loco? Ya sabes que no puedes tomar ningún tipo de medicamento en tu estado Kurapika, además, es normal eso de los vómitos y mareos que tienes, acuérdate que Leorio dijo que se pasarían cuando tuvieras 4 meses de embarazo, más o menos- Contestó Gon, mientras entraba al baño para apurar a Kurapika, pues Killua le acababa de decir que el chofer los estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel.

-Además, ¿Donde crees que está Leorio? ¿Escondido en el closet? El ya te está esperando en la iglesia desde hace 20 minutos, y si no te das prisa, yo creo que se arrepiente de casarse contigo y te deja plantado en el altar- Dijo Killua mientras entraba en el baño para ayudarle a Gon a sacar a arrastras a Kurapika del baño.

¿Acaso había comprendido bien? ¿Pero como era posible? Por lo que acababan de decir Gon y Killua, era **él** el embarazado y estaba a punto de casarse con Leorio. Nada tenía sentido alguno, así que Kurapika pensó que podía ser una broma de mal gusto. Así que medio inconsciente debido al shock de saber que estaba supuestamente embarazado y a su amnesia de muchos meses se dejó arrastrar hasta el auto que lo conduciría hasta la iglesia.

Kurapika se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, asegurándose que la información que tenía retenida en su cerebro era la correcta, "Los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, así que no estoy esperando un hijo de Leorio, a mi no me gustan los hombres así que es imposible de que me vaya a casar con Leorio, y si yo fuera novio de Leorio nunca dejaría que ni siquiera me tocara un pelo antes del matrimonio, así que menos posibilidades de que me encuentre embarazado.....errrr.....a no ser que Leorio se haya aprovechado de mi durante una noche y luego yo haya aceptado todo esto del matrimonio y.........noooooooo ¿Que diablos estoy pensando? Los hombres **no pueden** quedar embarazados.........¿Y si Leorio me dio una droga para quedar embarazado?.........¿Y si Leorio es Gay y me está obligando a casarme con él con toda esta farsa del embarazo?.....pero todas esas nauseas y mareos ¿Es posible que realmente esté embarazado?.....................no, no puedo estar embarazado, los hombres no se quedan embarazados"

El viaje en el automóvil estaba terminando con la poca estabilidad que su estómago había conseguido al tomar un poco de agua mineral sin gas (pues por que después de tanto vomitar, el Kurata estaba realmente deshidratado) así que Kurapika, en un intento de sentirse ligeramente mejor de sus mareos y nauseas abrió un poco la ventanilla del auto, así que pudo sentir en su cara la brisa fresca y llena de smog de la ciudad de Saban.

-Kurapika ten cuidado con el peinado, no lo vayas a maltratar con el viento-Le advirtió Gon, el cual estaba sentado a su lado.

-Esta peinado como siempre, y, además, es mejor que vaya con la ventana abierta, por si le entran nuevamente ganas de vomitar- Dijo Killua, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Gon y lo tenía abrazado posesivamente, como si temiera que el chiquillo se le fuera a escapar.

Y cuando Kurapika estaba pensando nuevamente que era imposible que los hombres quedaran embarazados, el automóvil paró en una luz roja, y por la ventanilla le llegó olor a chocolate. Inmediatamente sus papilas gustativas comenzaron a trabajar muy rápidamente y comenzó a sentir el sabor de aquel chocolate en la boca, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de comer chocolate, y lo peor de todo era que tenía que comer en ese mismo momento, no podía ser ni en media hora más, ni en la noche, mucho menos mañana.

-¡¡PARE EL AUTO!!- Gritó con desesperación Kurapika, con la clara intención de bajarse del auto para ir a comprar chocolate.

-¿Que te sucede Kurapika? ¿No estarás arrepentido o sí?- Preguntó con preocupación Gon.

-¡¡TENGO GANAS DE COMER CHOCOLATE!!- Gritó nuevamente Kurapika, con la decepción en sus ojos, pues el maldito auto estaba en marcha nuevamente.

-¿No escuchó lo que dije? ¡¡PARE EL AUTO!! ¡¡QUIERO COMPRAR CHOCOLATE!!- Amenazó Kurapika al chofer, el cual en un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta para mirar al enrabiado novio, y Kurapika se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el chofer era ni más ni menos que Hisoka.

-¿Pog que debegia detenegme? ¿Solo pog un antojo? Vamos retrasagdos a tu matrimonio Kurapika, así que acelerare- Exclamó Hisoka con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, mientras apretaba el acelerador del auto.....sin ver hacia adelante, así que estuvieron a punto de chocar y el mago bajo su ventanilla y comenzó a insultar al conductor que estaba delante de él y a amenazarlo que le iba a pinchar las ruedas con sus cartas si no desaparecía de la ciudad en 2 minutos.

-¿No puedes esperar a llegar a la fiesta para comer tu chocolate?- Preguntó un sorprendido Killua, debido al comportamiento excesivamente terco de Kurapika.

-Realmente tengo ganas de comer chocolate........¡¡Quiero chocolate!!- Kurapika sentía que sin comer chocolate ya nada tendría sentido en la vida, y como todo lo transcurrido hasta entonces no tenía sentido alguno, sería mejor que Hisoka chocara el auto de una vez.

-Bueno.....si tantas ganas tienes de comer chocolate- Gon miró con cara atemorizada a Killua –Pues Killua puede convidarte un poco de su señor Chocorobot-

-¿Te volviste loco? Sabes que solo me queda una caja y yo no lo voy a compartir con el señor antojos- Contestó de mala manera Killua.

-Dale chocolate a Kurapika o no te dejo dormir esta noche en mi habitación Killua- Amenazó Gon.

Inmediatamente Killua le pasó su caja de chocolate a Kurapika, el cual comenzó a comer chocolate, como si no hubiese comido en años, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gon miraba con ojos suspicaces a Killua, el cual había puesto cara de niño que no mata ni una mosca, y tanta amabilidad le parecía muy raro a Gon, mientras que Killua rezaba internamente para que Gon le permitiera dormir esa noche con él.

"Mareos.......nauseas.........vómitos..........¿antojos?.........¿Realmente estaré embarazado?" Se andaba preguntando Kurapika mientras comía chocolate y mientras dejaba de mirar los trozos de chocolate con un placer culpable, se puso a contemplar como Gon felicitaba Killua por su buena acción del día y le confirmaba que si lo dejaría dormir esa noche **también** en su habitación junto con él.

-Oigan, un momento ¿Ustedes dos están durmiendo en la misma habitación?- Preguntó un preocupado y algo moralista Kurapika.

-Pero Kurapika, si tu fuiste el de la idea que durmiéramos juntos- Contestó un extrañado Killua.

Cuando escuchó esto, Kurapika se sonrojó notoriamente, no recordaba haber dado ese consejo tan desvergonzado.

-Pero sabes que Killua todavía no puede hacer **nada de nada**, él sabe que debe esperar hasta el día de nuestro matrimonio, sabe que debe respetar mi virginidad- Dijo Gon con expresión pura y angelical, mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Killua.

-Claro que te respeto Gon, te esperaré hasta el día que nos casemos- Contestó un Killua, al cual le sobresalían unos lindos cuernos y una cola puntiaguda de diablillo, el cual no tenía intenciones .......errr........muy puras que digamos.

-Pues anoche no estaría tan seguro de eso- Dijo Gon mientras mira furtivamente a Kurapika

–Estabas muy "amistoso"-

-Jejejejeje solo estaba jugando- Se disculpó Killua, mientras el mago Hisoka lo miraba detenidamente por el retrovisor.

-Pues ese tipo de juegos no lo deberían jugar un par de niños inocentes como ustedes- Dijo Kurapika, el cual seguía sonrojado.

-¿Killua Inocente?- Preguntó Gon -¿No te acuerdas que Killua no es virgen?-

Y otra vez de piedra. Kurapika ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a ese estado en el cual no podía mover un músculo y no podía articular palabra alguna, aunque también sería magnífico el que perdiera la capacidad de oír, pues lo que escuchó después no le gustó para nada.

-¿Acaso no recuergdas que fuiste **tú** el que descubgió que Killua perdió la virginidad conmigo?- Preguntó con aire divertido Hisoka, mientras Gon lo fulminaba con la mirada y se pegaba más al cuerpo de Killua.

-Es más, tú le prohibiste volver a tocarme, o lo denunciabas a la UNICEF ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas Kurapika?- Preguntó un incrédulo Killua.

De solo pensar que (aunque no lo recordaba) había sorprendido a Hisoka con Killua en un momento privado, Kurapika se sintió tan asqueado que se desmayó en el asiento.

Cuando comenzaba nuevamente a abrir los ojos, pudo reconocer a una figura que estaba delante de él tomándole la mano, era una persona con un tono de voz bastante familiar, era Leorio.

De la pura impresión Kurapika abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, y se encontró sentado en el asiento del auto, Leorio estaba sentado a su lado, mientras que pudo observar que tanto Hisoka, Gon, y Killua ya habían bajado del auto.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, iba a encarar a Leorio por la mala broma que le estaba jugando, le iba a decir que no creía que él estuviera embarazado (bueno no estaba seguro del todo sobre eso), y que no creía que estuvieran comprometidos en matrimonio y que no creía nada de todas las tonteras que le habían contado Gon y Killua sobre su supuesta relación y obviamente le iba a decir que no pensaba casarse con él.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, me tenías preocupado- dijo Leorio con voz enternecida y preocupada, mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kurapika entre las suyas.

Y a Kurapika casi se le congela la respiración. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa, y pudo sentir como el color ascendía a sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a Leorio tan atento con él, tan amable, tan cariñoso, se reflejaba en sus ojos la auténtica preocupación que sentía.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Leorio, mientras acercaba sus labios a su frente, para comprobar de una manera bastante original si el Kurata tenía fiebre.

-Me ....siento bien......Leorio....no te preocupes- Estaba muy conciente que estaba muerto de la vergüenza y que su corazón cada vez latía más rápidamente, pero Kurapika era incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Leorio. Era tan distinto y tan propio a la vez, estaba viendo a un Leorio, que era una mezcla de prudencia y erudición, una mezcla que le resultaba extrañamente atractiva en el futuro médico.

-Bueno, si te sientes mejor, será mejor que entre a la iglesia, todos nos están esperando- Y diciendo esto, Leorio sorpresivamente besó a Kurapika.

Y Kurapika no pudo evitar ser besado. Pero extrañamente tampoco quería que Leorio dejara de besarlo, así que como acto instintivo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Leorio y correspondió aquel beso, el cual estaba disfrutando.......y para pesar del Kurata demasiado.

-Recuerda que tú debes entrar con Satotsu a la iglesia, nos vemos adentro- Y con un último y rápido beso de despedida, Leorio salió del auto y entró en la iglesia.

Apenas Kurapika había salido del automóvil, cuando un Satotsu muy entusiasta y algo ebrio, lo tomó por el brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar caminando rápidamente hacia la iglesia.

Kurapika ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanta gente había en la iglesia, lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba al lado de Leorio, que Gon y Killua actuaban de padrinos de matrimonio, que el señor Satotsu estaba cantando rancheras en la entrada de la iglesia después de haberlo dejado en el altar y que adelante de él había un sacerdote que lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Y desde cuando se pueden realizar matrimonios de homosexuales en las iglesias?" Se preguntó internamente Kurapika, aunque al pensar eso se alarmó aún más al ver que hasta él mismo se refería a su persona como homosexual.

-Psss......Kurapika, debes pasarme tu anillo- Susurró Gon, el cual se encontraba a su lado, con un pequeño almohadón color rojo, en el cual estaba el anillo de plata de Leorio. Kurapika le pasó rápidamente su anillo, y miró de reojo a Leorio, este se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Kurapika se ruborizó y corrió inmediatamente la vista al suelo, y desde ese momento casi no prestó atención, de todas maneras hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo escuchar al sacerdote, puesto que él estaba oficiando la ceremonia en un idioma extranjero que Kurapika (y la mayoría de los invitados) no entendía.

De repente llegó una especie de sacerdote traductor al lado de ellos, y mientras el sacerdote que hablaba raro bendecía las argollas, Leorio se acercó (aún más) a Kurapika y le tomó las manos, lo cual hizo que el ritmo cardiaco de Kurapika pasara de 70 a 140, y el Kurata se perdió en la mirada de Leorio......nuevamente.

-......Bueno acepta a Leorio como esposo ¿**Sí** **o No**? Le recuerdo que debe dar una respuesta....hoy- Preguntó de mal genio el sacerdote traductor a Kurapika, el cual salió de su ensimismamiento dando un buen respingo, y estaba a punto de decir que no, y no caer en la super broma del año de ese trío que se hacían llamar amigos, sino fuera por que antes de contestar, Kurapika miró a los ojos a Leorio, y lo notó tan nervioso y con cara de ser la persona mas desdichada del mundo si él decía que no, que un tímido y poco audible **Sí **afloró de los labios del Kurata y Leorio puso la argolla de plata en la mano izquierda de Kurapika. (Aunque Kurapika luego se preguntó a que hora él había puesto el anillo de plata en la mano izquierda de Leorio, pues no lo recordaba)

Así que el sacerdote extranjero pronunció un par de frases que nadie comprendió (Hisoka puso cara de haber comprendido, pero la verdad es que no entendió nada) y Leorio tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kurapika y le dio un beso, el cual automáticamente contestó Kurapika, pues aunque él fingiera que no, se moría de ganas de recibir otro beso de Leorio, pues en ese momento, solo recordaba que lo hubiera besado una vez como Dios manda, y pues le había quedado gustando ese asunto de los besos.

Así que la feliz pareja comenzó a salir de la iglesia, (Leorio llevaba de la mano a Kurapika, razón por la cual el Kurata se había sonrojado......nuevamente) así que algunas personas se paraban de sus asientos, otros comenzaban a despertarse de la siestecita de 30 minutos y otros aplaudían respetuosamente a los recién casados. Y cuando iban cruzando el pórtico de la iglesia, recibieron una lluvia de arroz, razón por la cual ambos tuvieron que cubrirse la cara para no tragar arroz crudo, perspectiva que asqueaba a Kurapika, sobre todo después de divisar a un par de niños recogiendo arroz del suelo para volver a aventarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kurapika? Gon y Killua me comentaron que no te has sentido muy bien durante la tarde- Dijo Leorio una vez que estuvieron en el auto, e Hisoka hubiera partido rumbo hacia la fiesta de recepción de la boda.

-Ya me siento mejor- Contestó secamente Kurapika, pues esperaba el ansiado "esto era una broma y tu caíste redondito en ella".

-Eso me tranquiliza- Y diciendo esto, Leorio abrazó tiernamente a Kurapika y lo acercó hacia si mismo en un acto sobre protector que hizo que el Kurata se sonrojara levemente mientras aceptaba el reconfortante abrazo, pues comenzó a pensar que para ser una broma, todo aquello había durado demasiado.

En la fiesta, Kurapika casi veía como un tercer espectador todo lo que sucedía, debido a las consecutivas idas al baño del Kurata, esta vez a tomar agua, puesto que en la fiesta solo estaban sirviendo bebidas alcohólicas. Había muchísima gente invitada, pero a muy pocos conocía, la mayoría era gente que al parecer conocía a Leorio, o a Gon o a Killua, puesto que ellos dos manifestaron públicamente durante la fiesta su compromiso, así que la fiesta era de ellos 3, porque realmente Kurapika saludó como a 3 o 4 grupos de personas, entre ellos a la familia de zorros-rata, los navegadores que los llevaron al lugar del primer examen para convertirse en Hunters, los cuales le manifestaron su alegría por haber presenciado tan bella boda (Al parecer fueron los únicos que entendieron las palabras del sacerdote extranjero)

Kurapika se dio cuenta que Killua le estaba dando tragos dulces a Gon, al parecer con la esperanza de emborrachar al pequeño Hunter, que Hisoka se andaba acercando demasiado al pobre borracho de Satotsu para pintarle la cara de payaso y que Leorio no paraba de conversar con toda la millonada de invitados que había en la recepción del hotel. Tampoco Kurapika dejó de pasar por alto que Leorio se acercó a decirle algo en el oído a Killua, y que este luego acercó a Gon a la barra de mariscos y comenzó a obligarlo a comerse todos platos ahí dispuestos.

-¿Que le dijiste a Killua, Leorio?- Preguntó con aire suspicaz Kurapika.

-Que mejor que emborracharlo es que coma mariscos, ¿Sabes? Ese tipo de alimentos son afrodisíacos, es un secreto que me contó Buhara** –** Contestó Leorio con aire divertido.

-¿Le das consejos a Killua de como llevarse a la cama a Gon?- Preguntó un indignadoKurapika.

-¿Y que? Ellos dos se quieren, así que hagan lo que quieran- Dijo Leorio, mientras Kurapika comenzaba a reconocer en Leorio al sujeto que le agotaba la paciencia.

-¿Tal y como **TÚ** hiciste conmigo lo que querías?- Preguntó enojado Kurapika, aunque no recordara ni el día, menos el momento, en que Leorio había "abusado sexualmente" de él.

-Hey, eso fue diferente, yo ya sabía que te amaba cuando perdiste tu virginidad conmigo, en cambio ellos dos deben descubrir si realmente se aman o no, más que mal ahora están comprometidos en matrimonio- Contestó un muy tranquilo Leorio, mientras tomaba las manos de Kurapika y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Kurapika temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos?- Preguntó Leorio, mientras se ruborizaba quieras Leorio- Respondió un **muy nervioso** Kurapika.

-Entonces a llegado la hora que tires el ramo- Dijo en voz muy alta Leorio, a lo cual los invitados aplaudieron, y TODOS comenzaron a acercarse a las paredes del salón de recepciones del hotel, pues Killua los tenía amenazados a todos para que Gon pudiera atrapar el ramo de Kurapika, pues aunque le no le gustara la idea de esperar mas tiempo para casarse con Gon, pues quería ver al pequeño Hunter feliz.

Así que Kurapika junto con Leorio subieron por la escalera que conduce a las habitaciones, y cuando se encontraban en el medio de esta, Kurapika se acercó a la baranda, y se dispuso a lanzar su ramo de novio, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver solo en el salón de recepciones a Gon, algo ebrio, junto a la barra de mariscos del banquete, así que se apiadó de Gon, y con la seria intención de retrasar algo el matrimonio de esos dos para que se lo pensaran con calma, tiró el ramo directo a la barra de ensaladas que estaba al lado de la barra de mariscos, así que en un movimiento muy poco elegante, Gon rescató el ramo de novio de Kurapika de la ensalada Griega.

-Vamos, debemos irnos- Dijo Leorio mientras tomaba la mano de Kurapika, mientras este veía como festejaban Gon y Killua la obtención de su ramo de novio, y no paraba de preguntarse si Killua sería capaz de respetar por 4 meses más a Gon, o si Hisoka no volvería acercarse a Killua.

Por más que se quejó, Kurapika terminó perdiendo, y Leorio lo tomó en brazos para poder entrar en la habitación de recién casados que tenía el hotel. Así que Leorio dejó a Kurapika sentado en la cama y el se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Ahora me vas a contar que te está sucediendo? Te has comportado de una forma bastante extraña durante toda la ceremonia ¿Te has sentido mal? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestro hijo?- preguntó un muy preocupado Leorio, mientras tomaba entre las suyas la mano izquierda de Kurapika.

Y cuando sintió las manos de Leorio tocando la suya, ese contacto cálido y suave, Kurapika se comenzó a tranquilizar. –Solo e tenido muchos mareos y continuos vómitos durante el día, pero ya pasaron, ahora me siento algo mejor Leorio- Contestó Kurapika, sonriendo por primera vez durante todo el día.

-Sabes que te amo y que me preocupo por ti Kurapika, me preocupo por ti y por nuestro hijo-

-Ya lo sé Leorio- Y el Kurata acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Leorio mientras le daba un beso, el primero que recordaba darle en su vida. -Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado- terminó diciendo Kurapika antes de refugiarse entre los brazos de su esposo.

Así que Kurapika cerró un momento sus ojos, mientras Leorio lo recostaba en la cama y se quedaba sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello, y de repente Kurapika volvió a sentirse muy mal, nuevamente con ganas de vomitar y no pudo evitar comenzar a quejarse del dolor de estómago que estaba sintiendo.

-Kurapika.....despierta.....¿Que te sucede?.....vamos Kurapika, abre los ojos- Era Leorio, quién le tenía una mano puesta en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Lo raro era que para Kurapika le era muy difícil despertar, siendo que solo hace unos momentos había cerrado los ojos.

-¡¡KURAPIKA!!- Leorio lo tenía sujetado por los hombros y lo había obligado a sentarse, así que por fin Kurapika, debido a la sacudida pudo abrir los ojos, estaban en una habitación muy oscura, seguramente serían pasadas las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Que té pasa?- Preguntó un preocupado Leorio mientras encendía una vela para poder ver mejor que era lo que le pasaba a Kurapika.

Y Kurapika se dio cuenta que no estaban en la habitación de un hotel en Saban, estaban en la casa del portero de la casa de Killua. Todo había sido un sueño. Solo un sueño. Pero lo que no estaba soñando era ese dolor de estómago terrible.

-Tuve una pesadilla y no podía despertar- Y sintiendo el revoltijo en el estómago amenazando con salir al mundo exterior continuó con auténtica cara de dolor -Me duelo mucho el estómago Leorio-

-Claro que te va a doler el estómago, después de haber comido esas verduras embutidas junto con Gon antes de dormir. Él despertó como hace media hora con un dolor idéntico al tuyo, y le preparé un té con hierbas, así que te traeré un poco a ti también-

-Gracias- Se limitó a decir Kurapika, muerto de la vergüenza al recordar el extraño y medio pervertido sueño que había tenido con Leorio.

-Leorio, ¿Me podrías dar un poco más de ese té que preparaste? Todavía me duele un poco el estómago- Dijo Gon, desde la cama del frente con voz de sufrimiento.

-Esta bien Gon, también traeré un poco de té para ti- Contestó Leorio, a lo que le dijo a Kurapika

-Inmediatamente vuelvo, no te vayas a dormir, que me costó mucho despertarte- Y revolviéndole el cabello, Leorio se marchó hacia la cocina, arrastrando los zapatos que le parecían que pesaban dos toneladas cada uno, y dejando a un sonrojado Kurapika.

-¿Tu también tuvistes pesadillas Kurapika? Yo también, soñé contigo, con Leorio y Killua, pero creo que te cuento el sueño mañana..........ahora me siento mal- Dijo Gon, antes de salir corriendo al baño.

De dos cosas estaba seguro Kurapika, la primera era que jamás le comentaría ni a Gon ni a Killua menos a Leorio ese extraño sueño que había tenido y la segunda era que nunca más volvería a comer verduras embutidas, el solo recuerdo de como le gustaban los besos de Leorio y que había mencionado en el sueño que él era feliz a su lado todavía lo tenían temblando.

Notas de la autora:

Akane Black: ¡¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!

Kero: ¬¬ ¿Por que tan eufórica?

Akane Black: Por que este es mi primer fics de Hunter X Hunter, y sabes que me emociono fácilmente 0

Kero: Tu te emocionas con todo

Akane black: ¬¬ No todos somos como tú 

Kero: ¿Y como se supone que soy yo?

Akane black: Una criatura que tiene los sentimientos de una betarraga cocida al microondas

Kero: Mejor di lo que tienes que decir para que luego no tengas que decir nada

Akane Black: ¬¬ Ehhhh........estoy comenzando a creer que tu disfrutas al verme enojada. Bueno solo una aclaración Mpreg significa Male Pregnancy, y se refiere a los fics en los cuales un hombre sale embarazado, no puse la indicación completa arriba por que, así para las personas que no sabían el fics sería más ¿Intrigante?.......ustedes decidan, si me quieren mandar dulces, fotos de Kurapika u a otro asistente por favor a mi mail se aceptan nuevos amigos que sepan de donde puedo bajas mas capítulos del manga de HxH en el idioma que sea, o amigos que deseen ser un beta-reader. Pero para Howlers y Dementores por favor al tártaro en busca de mi musa inspiradora, la maldita asalta hogares y maléfica Hada de los Dientes. Dewa Mata y ahí nos vemos.

Kero: Claro.........si la ven, solo significa que poseen una suerte nefasta

Akane Black: ¬¬ Esto es la guerra peluche


End file.
